Hydraulic equipment, such as a tractor-scraper for example, sometimes uses a single pump to supply pressurized fluid for steering and operating the implements such as, for example, an apron and ejector. The single pump is more economical than separate pumps for steering and implements. It is desirable to always have the pressurized fluid available for steering with priority over the implements.